cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ray Gettys
Enough! Enough already! Stop vandalizing Ray's page! Can't you read the rules on Community Messages on the Activity? "No Vandalism" and "No Trolling". - Torrin Don't bother with them. They think Ray is unoriginal, which he more than likely is, given the sense of taste some of these guys have. -Myst Given the sense of taste that we have? Ray Gettys looks like Stone Cold, he cuts promos like Stone Cold, and he even has the Stone Cold Stunner as a finisher, and you're going to argue that we have bad taste? How plebian are you? - Biff - Honestly, the fact you're defending the fact he isn't a stone cold rip off is only proving you have bad taste. All the evidence is there. - Brent The evidence is there that all of you sure as hell are worried about Ray Gettys foir some reason. Original, unoriginal who really cares? He's entertaining unlike Harvanator and some guy named after the villain in Back to the Future. But do you realize how conceited that is? That you think you can copy and paste Stone Cold onto a CAW and that he's automatically better than two veterans? Brent and I have worked hard to perfect our characters because we believe that CAW is an artform. Don't you want to feel fulfilled by knowing you did your best? -'' Biff'' - You see Stone Cold. While I see the similarities, I also see all of the original logos Ray made himself with the paint tool before you could just take a picture off the net and upload it in 2k15. He handmade the logos on the game. Not using some import or something from the computer, but with just the paint tool. Do you realize how many hours it must have taken just to do the fire skull logo? He made his own haircut is another thing. He took and did a paint tool or something to make bangs or the caesar cut. They didn't have that cut in the game so he made it. The picture you see in his profile is not a caw he made. The logo on the shirt is his, but not the caw. It is one the creator of CCL made on xbox. I also see Stone cold in his promos, but I see lots of originality with his nicknames, clever lines he uses in the promos, and the way he portrays the promos. He has entertaining promos and is entertaining as a whole. Is that not the whole point of doing CAW? Is it not meant to entertain yourself along with the people who watch whatever show you are on? If that's the case he does that splendidly. He has the support of many many people. Have you ever heard stone cold do a promo off of The Gettysburg Address from Abraham Lincoln? Did you ever hear stone cold do a promo about being a Texas Rattlesnake? One of Ray's nick names is The Southern Scorpion which is a scorpion only in the state of NC. That is his CAW's homestate. He has done several promos using aesop fables and turned them into great promos about the southern scorpion.When the creator actually received his doctorate in his field of study he incorporated that into the caw. Even turned it into another great nickname. The Doctor of Destruction. His moveset with the exception of shooting people birds and a variation of the stunner are his own. Every catchphrase came from the mind of the creator. To say it is unoriginal and just "Stone Cold" with a different name is absurd. That is just my opinion, as you seeing him as Stone cold is yours. Who is right and who is wrong? Why does it matter if he plays the part well? I have watched CAW for a long time and he is the best I have ever seen at CAW and getting fans stoked to hear a promo of his. I stand by that statement regardless who thinks otherwise. Ryan Regardless of any additional work he's done, he still talks like stone cold, wrestles like stone cold and looks like stone cold. If this guy was so good he would be able to separate his character further away from stone cold. I liked the cheap shot that he's more entertaining then me, because he's not. His matches are horrendous and his promos scream stone cold, despite different nicknames and phrases, he TALKS exactly like stone cold. I on the otherhand use my talking voice and work my matches, the fact i am not trying to be someone else proves better by default. The doctor of destruction sounds super cheesy and uncreative also. You can try and defend it all you want, "Raging Redneck" Ray Gettys is just Stone Cold with a different name. Get your shit together. - Brent It's not brain surgery, all you have to do is think about whether or not this guy would be accepted in the actual WWE if he existed. Ray Gettys wouldn't be a part of the roster because of his similaritys to Stone Cold. They would repackage him into somebody else. And by the way, wasn't Stone Cold's nickname the Texas Rattlesnake? And this guy's nickname is The Southern Scorpion? - Biff - Guys, just stop. It's a Stone Cold gimmick he has, but cut him some slack as an original. He can improve after all. -Myst But he isn't an original, he's an UNoriginal. - Brent